pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Solrock
|} Solrock (Japanese: ソルロック Solrock) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Solrock is a primarily orange, spherical Pokémon. It has eight yellow, rocky spines extending from the sides of its body, and multiple small, yellow stony bumps running vertically along its center. On its back are dual rocky mounds, situated to the sides of the midline. Its large eyes consist of thick, semicircular yellow eyelids through which black sclera and red pupils can be seen. A black ring with six extensions surrounds each eye. Solrock relies on solar energy, which it absorbs in groups during daylight. While it is always expressionless, it is able to sense the emotions and thoughts of others. It spins its body to produce intense heat and a blinding light. It is able to stay silent while floating in the air, and can be found in In the anime Major appearances Tate's Solrock A appeared under the ownership of Tate in It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! and Solid as a Solrock. Other Solrock first appeared in the main series in Take the Lombre Home. A group of people blamed a wild Solrock for a drought in their village, when it was actually stealing their water. The Solrock redeemed its reputation when it helped to get rid of Team Rocket. used his Solrock in a battle against in Pace - The Final Frontier!. A Solrock appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages under the ownership of Baraz. A Solrock appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, under the ownership of participating in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase. It appeared again in A Dancing Debut! during the Couriway Town Pokémon Showcase. Minor appearances Solrock made its debut in the opening of Jirachi: Wish Maker where it was used in a Double Battle alongside a A Solrock belonging to a appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . An engraving of a Solrock appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!. A Solrock appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries |} |} .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Solrock first appears in I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning II, owned by Tate. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga A Solrock appeared in Death Match Between Summer And Winter!. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Trozei!: Solrock is the symbol of the Secret Operation League. Pokédex entries and moves silently. In battle, this Pokémon releases intensely bright light.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Giant Chasm}} and , Giant Chasm}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Cave ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=SOL Laboratories, Endless Level 9, Forever Level 9, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears, Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: }} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountains (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Solrock|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Solrock}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Solrock shares its with its counterpart . They are both known as the Meteorite Pokémon. * Both Lunatone's and Solrock's stats mirror each other in perfect opposites. Origin Solrock is based on the , as well as a . Name origin Solrock is a combination of sol (Latin for sun) and rock. In other languages and rock |fr=Solaroc|frmeaning=From and |es=Solrock|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sonnfel|demeaning=From and |it=Solrock|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=솔록 Solrock|komeaning=Transliteration of its English and Japanese name |zh_cmn=太陽岩 / 太阳岩 Tàiyángyán|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sun rock" |hi=सोलरक Solrock|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Tate's Solrock External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Sonnfel fr:Solaroc it:Solrock ja:ソルロック pl:Solrock zh:太阳岩